Behind These War Torn Eyes
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Sequel to This Is Our Fight. After the rumble, things for the socs and greasers in Tulsa change. Home doesn't feel like home, the streets aren't safe, and war is going on. Can anyone make it? THIS IS A REDO!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I felt like redoing this story and I feel like I completed it on a wrong note. So I hope the redo's better. 

Rory Craig stood at a gravestone marking her brother Clint's grave. She was stiff and had sadness deep in her eyes; it had been only three months since Clint had died and it pained her still. They didn't always get along but he was still her brother. She wished had gotten to know him better like he had with her. Clint knew a lot about her. Things he told her ran through her mind.

"_Kiddo, fighting's useless. You don't need to get caught up in it." _

"_This pain you feel won't ever go away. You just move on."_

"_Just because you're a greaser doesn't mean you can be somebody. You're smart kid and you'll leave Tulsa one day."_

"_Cub, things change but let it make you stronger."_

Her thought was interrupted by Tristan who had gotten out of jail only a day before but at a price. It was either go into Vietnam or spend the rest of his life in prison. He had chosen to go to the war.

"Hey, Ror, ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded and followed him to the car. Rory buckled up and didn't say a word until they drove. The awkward silence seemed to linger even longer after she spoke up, not wanting to leave. Her brother had a defeated look on his face but didn't want it to show. It was showing no matter what he was trying to do. Rory was careful to ask of the outcome.

"What'd the judge say?" She asked.

"Well, kid, I'm going and I don't have a choice." Tristan said with some reserve.

"Oh. Did you tell Cody yet?" Rory asked.

"He knows but he's not happy about it. I know you're not too excited about it either." Tristan said noticing the look in her eye.

"It's just that I don't wanna lose anyone else. They said a lot of men die in war and I don't want you to be one of them." Rory said. "I mean, look at Buck, he went there and never came back."

"I know but I have to, Ror. Do you think I want to go to 'Nam?" Tristan said. "I want to stay and help you and Cody. I think it's not fair but it happened."

"I guess but still I hate not having you around." Rory said in a whisper.

"Why is that?" Tristan asked. "Does this have to do with Jess?"

"Kinda, she don't like me around. It's like she's gonna hurt me." Rory spoke.

"Yeah well if she does anything to ya, I'll fight her off and even draw my own blood." Tristan said jokingly. "Jess can't hurt you anyway, not with Cody around."

"Yeah but still she can get me alone." Rory said.

"Shoot, kid, you worry too much." Tristan said. "I don't wanna leave you right now worrying."

The car made a quick stop in front of the house then Tristan started it again and sped toward the air base. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. He still couldn't believe that he was leaving Tulsa for war, a war pointless to fight in. He looked back at his house and realized that it'd be the last blood-free sight he'd see.

On the porch, Rory watched the car speed away and went inside. Cody was in a heavy make-out session with Jess so he wouldn't notice right away that she just got home. Rory went to her room and laid on her bed. She fell asleep and noticed no one woke her for dinner. Ror got up and saw a note on the table.

_Went out with Jess to a movie. Should be back at eleven; dinner's in the microwave._

_Cody_

He had done this before so she did the usual: Read a book, watched T.V., and then went to bed. An hour later, she woke up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare that she couldn't remember all too well. All she could remember was a knife and a pool of blood. Rory sighed and went back to sleep. She hated how things had changed. Cody was out of the house more and more, Tristan off to war and of course their gang had grown smaller. She remembered that Talia said change made her stronger but this time it felt like she was dying inside. And of course, Jesse had entered the picture two months ago.

Cody walked into the living room seeing the light out and a book on the couch. His sister must've been up a while ago. Then again, it was two a.m. and no one was up this late. Everything that happened seemed to reflect in their lives. He was busy with Jessie while Rory was busy reading and watching movies at the drive-in. These were their escapes from reality and no one else's. He sighed and went to his room.

That morning, he went back to his usual summer routine. He got up, made his coffee, and then left for his job at the bar. It paid a pretty good sum to him; despite his parents putting him though college, Cody felt the job was good for now. A thought came to him; he could quit and open his own bar. He pushed it aside though; a bar on its own was a lot of money and his bank account was low on money. He had to save money to put his siblings though college no matter what. Rory and Tristan were too smart to not be in college. Of course, Tristan was too smart to be in the war also.

Around ten, Rory woke up and saw that Cody had left for work but his girlfriend was there sitting on the couch. She looked at her with daggers in her eyes, as if she hadn't seen enough of her. She simply walked out the back door and went to the movies, the only place she felt was safe from anyone. The movie was a bore to her dismay then she went to the Dingo, hoping she was safe there as well. But she wasn't but stayed anyway. Maverick was there luckily and seemed to spot her.

"So I can guess the movie was a bore?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah and how did you know I was at a movie?" Rory replied.

"I know you all too well, kid." Maverick replied. "And that's what you've been doing for the past two days."

"So what?" Rory said.

"So something's up. You better tell me now." Maverick said.

"I won't say a word." Rory said. "I'm heading home."


	2. Chapter 2

Behind These War Torn Eyes 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 2: Fighting Back Gets You Nowhere

After Rory had left the Dingo, the regret was eating her for not saying a word about Jess but she didn't want to. Not until it got to a point of near death, which she felt was nearing but until then, it didn't matter. She looked at the walk ahead of her. There was a group protesting the war, thinking that they could stop it. They couldn't though, not even 100,000 could. She sighed as she passed them and couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she joined them. She pushed the thought aside and looked forward. Soon enough, she was in familiar terrority, then on her porch step. The light was on and Cody was reading the paper. Once she opened the door, he looked up.

"Hey, kid, where were you?" Cody asked.

"I was at The Dingo."Rory replied.

"Okay. Is something up?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"No. What made you think that?" Rory said, hoping he didn't know the truth.

"You haven't been yourself, Ror. I mean, you've been out more than usual and quieter." Cody replied. "And you have a nasty bruise, too."

"I got jumped." Rory said shrugging her shoulders. "It's nothing."

"Now I know something's up. You can tell me." Cody said.

"I'd rather not." She said getting up.

She went back out and sat on the porch. He noticed the bruise and that made her nervous; if he knew about what Jesse was doing to her, she'd be dead for sure. She felt something roll down her cheek, a tear. Soon, they ran down her face. She just couldn't contain it anymore; all the stuff she took just came out. Her sobs weren't loud but her brother could hear them. He knew something was wrong and regretted not even noticing it. He sat next to her, pulling her towards him. She sobbed into his shoulder while he ran a hand through her hair. After a while, she stopped and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"You wanna tell me now?" He asked softly.

She only nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Rory then went on to explain about how she felt her parents and Clint's death were her fault, how Jesse was beating on her, and her fear of losing everyone. Cody was beating himself up inside, how could he not know what was on her mind. She got up and went to bed, saying all that sobbing made her feel sick. He nodded and went inside after her. The phone rang and he picked it up. It was Tristan but he wasn't doing too well either.

"I just thought I'd call." He said. "I miss you guys."

"It's good to hear from you, kid." Cody replied. "How are you?"

"Not too well, considering where I am." He said. "What about Rory?"

"She defines the word 'miserable' right now." Cody said.

"Where is she? I wanted to talk to her." Tristan said trying to keep sadness out of his voice.

"She fell asleep. She was pretty torn up." Cody replied.

"About what?" Tristan asked.

"Everything, Jess has been beating her and she's feels like everything that happened was her fault." Cody replied. "I've never heard her sob so much."

"I'd say that's misery. I thought she'd be okay with Jess but I guess not." Tristan said. "I'll call again tomorrow. Just keep a close eye on her."

"I will." Cody replied solemnly.

He put the phone back in its cradle, then heard the door open. Cody knew who it was, his girlfriend. He didn't want to deal with her now and went into his room without saying a word to her. She stood in the doorway.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Jess whined.

"No. Now get out." Cody said.

She left in a huff, then he fell asleep. He got up an hour later, feeling that Rory was sick or having a nightmare. He went into her room and felt her forehead, she had a fever but felt it was best not to wake her. He'd just stay home tomorrow and take care of her. This evening couldn't get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind These War Torn Eyes 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 3: Don't Come Around

After the episode on the stairs, Cody had made the decision to stop seeing Jess. He had called her to meet him at the Dingo and that's where he was heading with Rory in tow, although she seemed nervous about it. Luckily, Cody had seen the bruise and the burns so he had something against her. His reaction after hearing this was anger but mostly fraustration. He sighed loudly when they reached the Dingo and handed Rory some money.

"Go inside and get a Pepsi or something. You don't want to hear what I'm going to say." Cody said as Jess got out of her car.

She went inside, not wanting to be a part of any of the confrontation. But took a seat by the door so she could see what would happen. As soon as she ordered and got a Pepsi, the fight began. Outside, Cody was talking keeping any emotion out of his voice.

"Look, Jesse, I know what you've been doing to her." Cody said. "I saw the bruise."

"The kid probably just ran into something." She said. "I've never laid a hand on her."

"What about the burns?" Cody asked. "Huh? I bet she got into a match with Curly Shepard."

"But I-I wouldn't harm her in any way." Jess stuttered.

"Sure you would, you've been trying to get me to give her up for weeks." Cody said. "I'm sorry but I will never give her up or my brother. Don't come around me anymore."

"Are you saying we're through?" Jess pouted.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Cody said.

"This isn't over, Cody Craig!" Jess yelled. "Ya hear me? This isn't over!"

He didn't reply, simply going inside and joining his sister. Jess, with tears in her eyes, stalked off angry and with a craving for revenge. That kid would get it soon. She would make sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Craig home, Cody and Rory were talking with Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry. Rory and Ponyboy were in their own conversation and that only left the other boys to wonder what they were talking about. They were all talking about Jess and how she said it wasn't over. The boys knew the two youngest weren't safe from her, even at the movies or Dingo.

"I don't what we can do. Jess knows that she can attack Rory through Ponyboy." Cody said.

"They can't be alone then, we have to protect them as much as possible." Darry replied. "We have to start locking the doors, I guess."

"What about the DX?" Soda piped in. "They could go there after school."

"That's a good idea but we have to keep in mind that Jess can track their every move." Cody replied.

"Have Two-Bit or Tim Shepard drive them." Soda said. "No one can get them that way.

"That could work but after a while, that'll be predictable for her." Cody said. "But it'll do for now."

The boys hoped the plan would work but they would be so wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Behind These War Torn Eyes 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 4: Encounter

Rory and Ponyboy were at the park, trying to enjoy themselves but couldn't help to look over their shoulder for Jess, who had sworn vengence against them. Rory looked around then got wide-eyed at the sound of a Mustang. Socs approached them with knives and with a drunkened expression. Jess was in her car watching with a smirk.

"Christ! Ponyboy, run!" Rory yelled.

Ponyboy tried to run but a Soc drunkenly stabbed him in the side. He was on the cold concrete, limp and cold. Rory snapped out of her daze and felt a knife leave a cut on her arm. The soc then threw her on the ground. She got up and punched him hard. He was down but two more. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Two-Bit with an angered expression. He came over and knocked another on the head. Before she could say a word, another Soc decided to drive his knife into her shoulder.

"You are going to pay for that!" Rory said.

He hit him so hard he fell unconcious. She saw the one who sent the Socs approach with a wide smirk; Jesse then proceeded to grab her by the shirt and whisper in her ear.

"Pony's death will be your fault." She hissed.

"Shut up." Rory said.

She didn't walk away but tried to get Jess's words out of her head. Soon enough, Cody, Darry, and Soda showed up with worried faces. Cody looked at her arm and came over, trying not to spook her.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little shaken." was Rory's quiet reply.

"Your arm's banged up. We'll get to the hospital." Cody said. "I thought this'd be over by now."

"It won't be for some time, Craig." A voice said.

He turned around and saw Randy, standing in front of him. He looked at the scene sympathetically, seeing all the blood.

"How do you know?" Cody asked.

"Because I heard her, she's gonna come after you and the kid. Be careful." Randy said leaving the scene.

"Thanks, Randy." Cody muttered.

He nodded and walked away, Cody meanwhile took his kid sister to the hospital, where her arm was patched up. At the house, she went to sleep and stayed like that for the rest of the night. He felt terrible for not knowing that Jess did all this. He looked up when Maverick started speaking.

"You know you can't beat yourself up for what happened?" He said leaning in the doorway.

"I know but I can't help but to. Mav, I worry about her, I mean, she's a wreck." Cody replied. "You've seen her lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but what happened with Jess wasn't your fault." Maverick said again, now on one of the couches.

"I'll try not to think that." Cody said. "She'll be okay."

He doubted himself as he said it. She wouldn't be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Behind These War Torn Eyes 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 5: I'm Okay (I Promise)

The next day, Rory sat on the porch thinking about the encounter knowing full well that she would meet them again. She got up and started her walk to the clinic, since she had gotten a call from Soda saying that Ponyboy was in critical condition. This shouldn't have happened, Soda and Darry didn't deserve this, not at all. There were no socs, a rare occurence. She could hear the sounds of a fight up ahead but kept walking ahead. That's where all the socs were, seeing a fight go down. They looked at her for a moment then turned back to the fight. The clinic was in her sights, like a white block. She went in through the doors, to the intensive care unit, and into Pony's room. Soda was still asleep. She shook him.

"Morning." She said taking the second chair.

"I thought you'd be here in the afternoon." Soda replied.

"I thought I'd come early. How's he doing?" Rory said.

"Not too good, the doctors are saying that if he doesn't wake up in a few days, he has a slim chance of living." Soda replied with sadness.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Rory said warmly. "Pony's one of the strongest people I've met."

"What about you? I saw what the Soc did to your arm." Soda stated. "Are you okay?"

"Compared to Ponyboy's wound, it was just a scratch." Rory replied. "I better go home. But I'll be back tomorrow."

She got up and left the room with a feeling that Ponyboy wouldn't live to see the next sunset. She hoped that she was wrong and that he would live. Rory didn't know what she was saying that he was going to dying, didn't she just tell Soda that he was one of the strongest people she met? She was confused, that's all. Rory sighed and took the bus home since it was more of a risk to walk. Once she was home, Rory let the thought of her friend dying go. She fell asleep and woke early the next morning hearing the door slam. It was Cody and he looked exahausted. The last time he came home late was a few weeks ago.

"Hey, kid." He said.

"What's up with you?" Rory asked innocently.

"Something awful happened. I-I slept with Jess." Cody admitted defeated. "I don't know why I did."

"What? How?" Rory asked shocked.

"I went to a buddy's house and had a few too many drinks." Cody replied. "And then one thing lead to another, you know. You ain't mad are you?"

Rory shook her head. "No, I can't be mad, you didn't know what was going on. Besides, you're my brother and it was one mistake."

"I'm just glad you forgive me, if you hadn't well--"Cody was cut off by a loud door slam. It was Jess and she looked angry.

"Cody Craig! You are going to pay!" Jess yelled.

"Rory, go to your room, okay? I don't want you to see this." Cody said.

She nodded and took off to her room, in fear of her being hit by the woman again. Rory shuddered at the thought but then heard the voices stop and hearing the door close and her brother's footsteps. She came out and went into his room to figure out what Jess had said. He muttered incoherently and looked up at the girl standing in his doorway.

"I'm sorry if you heard any of that." Cody said.

"I didn't, don't worry. But what did she say?" Rory asked shyly.

"She's going to have a kid, my kid." Cody replied with the same defeat. "That's the second mistake I've made. And, I'm sorry to say this, but she's going to stay with us for a while."

"Couldn't she be lying? Didn't she lie to you before?" Rory said trying to consol her brother.

"If she was I couldn't tell." Cody replied. "I'm going to take the day off tomorrow and we'll go to the lake."

"Yeah, okay." Rory said.

A/N: I was tempted to leave you there but I'm not.

Rory got up and went to the phone, she dialed the number and heard Tristan's voice. It had been at least a week since they'd talked and three months since he left. She told him what Cody said. He sounded sad and shocked, but he masked it.

"She maybe lying, Ror. I mean Cody, getting drunk?" Tristan said.

"It doesn't sound that way but maybe he did." Rory replied. "I smelled alcohol on his breath."

"It seems that way but I don't want to talk about it anymore. I heard about the soc thing, are you okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch on my shoulder. Ponyboy's worse, he got stabbed in the side." Rory replied.

"Seems like things have gotten worse since I left. I do miss you, kid." Tristan said. "I have to go okay, I'll call soon."

"Okay, I'll talk to you then." Rory replied hanging up.

She put the phone back into the cradle and went on the porch, things like this shouldn't happen not to Cody or anyone. He didn't deserve this or need this.


	6. Chapter 6

Behind These War Torn Eyes 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank Deanaholic1 for reviewing the chapters so far. Happy Holidays!

Chapter 6: The Lake

The lake laid in front of Rory and Cody, who stared awkwardly at it. He didn't know what to say or how to for that matter, all of this had gotten out of hand and felt that he had to talk about it.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Cody said still staring at the lake.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean that I'm lost. With all that's happened, I can't figure out what to do." Cody replied.

"You'll figure something out, you always do." Rory said. "Besides, it's one mistake, everyone makes them."

"Not this kind, Rory. I broke it off with Jess and now she's moving in." Cody replied.

"We'll make it through, it'll be different, but we'll survive." Rory said reassuringly.

He nodded and stared at the lake a little longer, then started the car and got back on the road. There was silence the entire ride back to Tulsa but when they got home, both were in for a surprise. There was Jesse, with a box in her hands. They had sworn she would be moving in next week. Cody sighed.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'd thought I move in today, so it wouldn't inconvenient for you." Jesse replied simply.

"That's fine, but I'm going to drop Rory off at the movies." Cody said getting back to his car. "So we can have a few hours to talk."

Jess merely nodded and shot a look of triumph towards the car. Rory rolled her eyes and laughed to herself, Cody didn't mean that type of talk. The thought of it distracted her all the way the drive-in.

"Hey kid, I'll be back about five, okay?" Cody said out of the car window.

"Yeah, okay. And Cody?" Rory said.

"Yeah, Ror?" He asked.

"I think Jess thinks you're going to have another 'talk', be careful." Rory replied.

"Just what I need." Cody said.

He drove off and Rory paid the quarter to get into the drive-in. It was another one of the mass-produced beach movies and she stared at the screen with a bored expression. A noise distracted her, the sound of a fight and sirens. She got up and saw socs beating a greaser to death. It took her a moment to see who it was, Speed Matthews. She looked around, making sure that no one else was around. Two-Bit and Ponyboy heard the fight as well.

"We better get the fuzz." Rory said.

Lucky for them, a policeman showed and called an ambulance, with hope that he could be revived. But the shaking of heads from the paramedics proved them wrong, he was dead. They all sighed and felt anger boil, another greaser killed.

"Can you catch the guy who did this?" Two-Bit asked the officer.

"Not unless I have a description." The officer replied. "Don't worry, son, we'll try to catch him."

"Thanks." Two-Bit muttered.

"What can we do now?" Ponyboy piped in.

"Nothing, just go home." Rory replied. "It's about five, I better go to the front."

She went to the front but saw Jess with a fake looking smile, why her? Out of all times.

"Hey kid, Cody told me to come get you." She said with a overly pleasant voice.

"Alright."she muttered.

Jess started up the engine then started talking again.

"So, your brother and I had a talk." She said. "And he agreed that he'd let me near you."

"Oh I bet he did." Rory said.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice rising. "There's no need for that attitude."

"Only my brother can tell me that, not you." Rory replied sharply.

Jess wouldn't accept a response like that, so she took her action. With her ringed finger, she landed a blow on the kid's cheek, satisfied with the cut and bruise left. The kid gave her a death glare and got out of the car in a rage. She would let the kid walk.

Meanwhile, at the end of the block, Rory touched her cheek. It was sensitive to the touch and the cold wind wasn't helping it anymore. She was starting to lose it and heaven was looking better and better. She took her switchblade out of her pocket and put out her wrist. She cut it only a bit and felt worse about it. Cody would be questioning her. But soon enough, Talia caught up to her.

"Hey kid, you going home?" Talia asked.

She recieved no answer but seeing the angered look in her eyes told her that she wouldn't say anything. Talia saw her wrist bleeding and panicked.

"How did you get that?" She asked in the same panic.

"I did it, okay? Honestly, I can't take anymore of Jess." Rory replied. "I hate her, I always have."

"What about that bruise and cut?" Talia asked looking at it.

"Jess, she said I was giving her an attitude." Rory replied.

The light turned red and the symbol for walking turned on. She walked the three blocks home and as soon as the door opened, her brother asked how she got those wounds.

"What's up with that bruise and cut?" He asked.

"Fight, Speed Matthews got killed." Rory replied.

"What about your wrist?" He asked looking at it closer.

"That's nothing." Rory replied.

"I'll get you patched up." Cody said.

Cody put a bandage over her cut and wrapped gauze around her wrist. He wondered if she had done it to herself or it was from the fight also. Soon after, she was asleep worry-free while Cody was worried. Tomorrow, he had to go to work; he hoped she'd be safe with Jess. But he'd be proven wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Behind These War Torn Eyes 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 7: Letter Home

She couldn't wait for the bell to ring, so she sat there tapping her fingers on the desk in English. Ponyboy was almost the same. It was the last day before school got out for the summer, so just sitting still was a tough thing. There were only five minutes left and it was nerve-racking. They exchanged a hopeful look. Only a minute left. They both looked at the clock again. Thirty seconds. Finally, as they anticipated, the bell rang and the usual traffic at the door built. It was the summer they had been waiting for, one of freedom and a soc-free one. Some had been sent to war, others were going to the war, and others staying in Tulsa. As soon as they got out the door, the Oklahoma heat hit them. It left their faces sweating but it was refreshing. It seemed like everyone was glad to get out of the classes and to the drive-in despite all the heat. Some were fleeing to their cars.

They walked past the DX, a sign on the door saying closed. That was normal but socs walking closer to them wasn't. They seemed to be ignored and they continued on their way. Before they knew it, they were in their neighborhood where the lot greeted them. They walked only a little further and their homes sat, letting them go their separate ways. She went into her house, putting her backpack in the closet. She looked at her cluttered desk for a moment, seeing the only unhidden object, a picture of her brother in his uniform. He really did look like dad. She came out and noticed the house nearly empty. Other than a note that said 'Went to the store. Be back soon." and another envelope on the table. A letter from Vietnam. She snatched it right away and took it outside to read. She sat on her porch steps, neatly opening the top and taking out the letter. It was longer than normal.

_Hey Rory, Cody,_

_I hope life in Tulsa isn't boring. Probably by the time you get this, it'll be summer vacation. Anyway, Vietnam is hotter than Tulsa and hell at that. And it's scary at night, we have to watch out our backs. Sometimes even out here that doesn't help, I've seen people die thirty feet away from me and it makes me wonder if I'll survive the war. But you know I will. You'd never who's in my unit, yeah, Sodapop. He's still happy-go-lucky. We talk about you and Ponyboy, Ror, all the time. And the others join in too, and they ask 'Doesn't she have a different name?' or 'Is that a nickname?', even 'You two are really siblings. But your parents must've been a little crazy to name her 'Renee'.' I don't think so but hey, it's their opinion. After a month of service in the war, they'll send to the beach for a week to relax. The only problem is there are snakes in the water and most of us just sit on the beach and tan. Anyway, how's Tulsa? When did Talia leave? Are you and Jess getting along? And how's everyone else? Cody told me what happened. And the stitches. That was bad luck, wasn't it? I don't want you to tell Cody, but I think this war will go on forever. I'll write soon and you better not forget to either, kid. Or else when I get home, I'll skin you. And I'm kidding._

_Your brother, Tristan_

_P.S. Send some Koolaid, the water tastes bad. _

She smiled for a second, that was like him to ask a lot of questions. And she went back inside and to her cluttered desk, almost determined to write something to him, even if it was short. She sat with a pen in her hand

_Hey back, Tristan,_

_Tulsa is just dead right now except for a few socs and hippies protesting the war. And I can't see Sodapop in the military still, and Pony doesn't really say much about him. They show us what's going on in Vietnam and the other night, Cody nearly threw the t.v. out the window. The footage was, well, horrible. No one could believe it, how many are being killed. The beach sounds-_

She stopped and thought for a moment. Her letter was starting to sound a little unlike her. She heard a car pulling up.

_The beach sounds like it's dangerous. Talia left two days ago, her parents sent her to Florida because one night, they caught her high. She started using drugs and was protesting the war. Cody thought I had gone into shock or something because I completely blacked out. The next day, I just went by her house out of habit and her mother just looked at me and said 'I didn't want to send her away but it was all we could do.', I didn't know what to say. Right now, Jess and I can't do something without irritating the other. I must've been in shock still because she was saying something about her and Cody going to a protest. He said no, of course, and she just took her stuff to her car. She still comes over and I can't stand it. Everyone else is fine, Maverick is trying to get me to do something, he thinks it's because of what's going on. And summer's here so I'm waiting for school to come back around. It's wierd that I say it but I don't like to be home. Jess is going to be here now, I'll write soon._

_Rory_

_P.S. Kool-Aid out here is rare and if I find some, I'll send some. And Cody says 'You better come home. It's not as loud without you.' _

She put down the pen and sighed. Jess walked in and called her name, which she deliberately ignored. Now, she felt the five dollars in her pocket and got up. Walking quickly, she went to the door.

"I'm going out." She said, irritated.

"To where?" Jess asked, almost cold.

"To the Dingo." She said.

"You really like that place, don't you? Why don't you stay here so we can talk?" Jess replied, trying to get her to stay.

"No thanks, the last time we talked you used your fists." She said. "And that wasn't fun."

Jess had had it with her and put up her fist, throwing it to her cheek and leaving a bruise. Now Rory looked at her vexed and left. This kid really got to her sometimes and had to hit her, to see if she would break. Outside, Rory held her cheek, knowing that she'd have to lie. She had made it past the old drive-in before a few socs had stopped her. So much for going to the Dingo. They were obviously drunk and on a hot day.

"Hey, grease, what are you doing on _our _side of town?" He asked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

She didn't respond as someone grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I think _you _need a haircut, whether you're a girl or not." One of them said.

She couldn't even speak, so much for her day going as planned but someone held her down and she readied herself for the beating. But a very cold looking Tim Shepard and Two-Bit held them back. Two-Bit sent a raised eyebrow her way while Tim, letting go of the soc, helped her up.

"Rory, get on home, you shouldn't be wondering here anyway." He told her.

She nodded and went the other way. Shepard turned her way.

"She seems different, I don't know what it is." He said. "The look in her eyes when I said 'home', it reminded me of..."

"Johnny." Two-Bit replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Behind These War Torn Eyes 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 8: What To Do

Rory walked at an almost defeated pace, letting her fading black converse get covered in Tulsa's red dirt. There was a protest going on and she didn't bother to look, as she told herself to keep moving forward not to look back. It made her think, she would love to go home but couldn't, feeling that Jess be there. She made up her mind to walk to the park and sit a while, let her mind go for a little bit. She sped up a little but the park was chaotic. So she sighed and went home. The gate was open at least and she made her way to the porch where the light played with her a little, revealing then hiding her shadow. After a while, it got to her and she went inside, finding Maverick spread on the couch sleeping. She always knew why. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"My girl kicked me out again." He said.

"For what this time?" She asked, easily moving into the kitchen.

"She's drinking again, you know? She wanted some money and I didn't have any." He said.

"Oh, that seemed harsh." She replied.

"She'll call here and ask me to come back." He said, sleepily.

"You know breaking up with her be easier." She replied, with a light tone.

"I love her, kid, I really do." He said, now with a note of irritation. "It's just our love is turbulent."

"Don't you have enough turbulence as it is?" She asked now.

"You may be right, Ror." He said. "Anyway, you're home early, how come?'

"I had nowhere else to go. Besides, I can't trust you here." She replied.

He noticed now how dark the bruise on her face and how tired she was. A restless night showed on her face.

"Come here, let me see that bruise." He said. "That wasn't there yesterday."

She wouldn't come over but he looked at her like Tristan would, with a knowing of something unnatural going on. Just then, Cody walked in near exhausted but he looked around.

"Either of you hungry?" He asked.

She shook her head, which worried him. But at least one person, Maverick, was. Rory had officially checked out and went into her room, immediately crashing on her bed.

"Hey, Cody, can I talk to you?" Maverick asked.

He nodded and Maverick got up and went into the kitchen, sighing. Cody had a feeling something was wrong but she wouldn't tell him anything at all. He had disregarded it as the transition to be the only left in the house and the changes that left her little time to adjust well. But there was something more to it. How she lost sleep at night, the bruises, the cuts, and how quiet she was being. Despite that being her nature, she was being quieter than normal. He had to fight the urge to ask her, seeing that she was trying to get some sense of normalcy back in her.

"The kid's not looking so hot." Maverick said, grabbing a beer from the fridge. "She looks worse than she did a month ago."

"I know but she's not saying anything to me or anyone, is she?" Cody replied. "It's been hard on her, with everything."

"I know it too but come on, you need to talk to her. Tell her everything will be okay." Maverick said, now with an authoritative tone.

"I will. In the morning." Cody replied, in an audible whisper. "Anyway, what happened?"

"My girl kicked me out. Again." Maverick said. "Go check on her, will ya?"

He went out of the kitchen for a minute and into the bedroom. She was indefinently sleeping and looked peaceful, not bothering with any blankets with the mild Tulsa heat setting in. He sat there and knew what he needed to do as he looked closer at the now dark bruise. She had been jumped earlier but that wasn't it, none of that made sense. She always made it a point to stay on their side of town because of how many times they had all been jumped. Besides, she was also the youngest of the gang which made her the best target for the socs. She had gotten that bruise some other way. His little sister started to move again and he moved away. She started to wake for a moment and looked at the clock. She groaned and went back to sleep.

"You okay?" He asked.

" 'M just tired." She replied, with a very exhausted tone. "No big deal."

"I just worry about you, that's all. Besides, you're not looking so good." He said.

"I'll be okay." She replied, starting to really doze off.

That still didn't reassure him as he looked at the bruise again. But he knew that it would all end quickly, with Jesse gone hopefully. But he could only sigh as he got up, for once deciding to reach for the bottle. He did and truely regretted it.

That morning, Rory had gotten up sore and still a little tired and found her brother on his bed face down. She smirked, knowing all too well what he was going through. He rolled over as the sun penatrated his window.

"Looks like someone has a hangover." She said.

"And you know this why?" He asked, trying to block out the light.

"You've been around it long enough, you know." She said.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't know that. What are your plans for today?" He replied, still blocking light ineffectively.

"I guess I'm staying home today. Just holler if you need anything." She said, going out to the porch.

But she saw someone that hadn't shown their face for a long time, a girl with long hair and loose clothing.

"Tal-"She said. "What are you doing back here?"

"I told you I wouldn't stay away for long." Talia replied.

"Are you still hooked? Are you done with the drugs?" She asked.

"I'm done with them but I'm not so sure about Cody's little girlfriend." Talia replied.

"Jesse wouldn't get much money out of us. We have nothing to give her." She said.

"It's not money, it's more of a what." Talia replied, smugly.

"You don't mean-" She said, now afraid for her sake.

"Yeah, the gun. Your dad's good .22." Talia replied.

"Don't tell Cody." She said. "I-I don't want him getting hurt."

She nodded and left, staring at the bruise like everyone else did.

"Listen, I'm going to meet Jesse for a deal of some sort tomorrow. Can you come?" Talia asked.

"Yeah." She said.

How was she going to tell Cody? That's how she spent the rest of the day, figuring things out but when the day came, she had nothing.

"Be back by five." He said, like their father would.

"Okay." She replied.

When she exited, she had a feeling that she wouldn't come back alive.


End file.
